


Infinitum Scriptum

by Rowan Charles Ex (RowanSkie)



Series: Stories of Infinitum [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Journal, Gen, Journal, Mentions Other Works, Self-Insert, neverending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSkie/pseuds/Rowan%20Charles%20Ex
Summary: Harry Potter, father, wizard, writes a journal. His dreams and adventures are promptly turning weirder after that.





	1. Entry 1

Dear Me,

I’m writing this so I can get a grip on myself before I go insane and admit myself to St. Mungo’s due to all the stress. Just kidding, it was Hermione's suggestion and she suggested me to write a dream journal because my dreams are becoming more weird and weird and a normal journal to document the odd ones out. Not that I care. Some of them are actually great.

  
Anyhow, I suppose I need to write down who and what I am just in case I die. I am Harry James Potter, a very well known wizard as much as I wanted to, a father of three children, and an overworked Ministry official. I’ve gotten around England so many times that I’m currently on break.

  
I’m about to start my own investigation about potential space-disrupting magic to give hindsight, like time magic. At least muggles had it wrong that they’re intertwined. I had the go from the head of DMLE and also support from the Department of Mysteries, who had apparently wanted a Space chamber to add to their stuff.

  
Anyhow, here’s for the best. I’m going to write in the morning then before I sleep.

From,  
Harry Potter  
The Boy-Who-Lived


	2. Entry 2

Dear Me,

I just had the weirdest dream, and it was me, but I was a dragon. I don’t remember much, but I’m pretty sure that time I somehow became a dragon during my younger years, and not even one muggle noticed. Things were still the same, unusually. And that I was a bookwyrm. Who has a hoard like muggle depictions of dragons, I suppose? And I’m not that abused by the Dursleys as much I was. Probably because I was a dragon.  
I sometimes have nightmares about that Hungarian Horntail back in the Twiwizard tourney. I probably need some sleeping potions this time.

Dear Me Again,

I just met this odd person during the day. He claimed himself to be a muggle that was blessed to see the magic, and he always avoids obliviation. He’s not registered to the Ministry, and I had to apprehend him after stealing my wand and jinxing one of my co-workers. Turns out he’s registered in MACUSA from a Spanish-American colony over Southeast Asia called the Philippines as a half-breed the locals called Aswang. I’d say they were just localized werewolves. Looks like I’m going to get a joint investigation there once we learn who this was, and why he decided to jinx him.

His jinx was weak, though, like it was a poorly written attempt at making spells. I wonder.

From,  
Harry Potter  
A Very Tired Auror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the story this entry tells about here: https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/harry-is-a-dragon-and-thats-okay-hp-au-crack.731548/


	3. Entry 3

Dear Me,

I didn’t dream anything today. I was really exhausted, after all. Well, at least I can safely say that the bed was good.

Addendum  
I almost lost this thing.

Dear Journal,

I was offered the position as the head of the Magical Law Enforcement, only after I had finished the newcomer’s case and my personal investigation on potential space magic breaches. It’s really odd, but it might’ve been just my luck. On other matters, there was a wizard who claimed he was an MACUSA representative wanting to talk to the one we apprehended yesterday. We were all skeptical as he didn’t sport the usual American accent, but his wand proved otherwise that he was MACUSA. It was still suspicious, so I volunteered to oversee the interrogation. And it surprised all of us.

The first thing the MACUSA did was to bring a small jar of bubbling water. The prisoner looked at it before he looked at the representative with a rather asking look. I went to ask what was that about.

“Blessed No-Maj water from home,” he had explained. “Made from saltwater.”

He placed the jar over his head and by then we realized it was boiling hot as it spilled to the floor. The representative cleaned it up before he looked at the others. Unsurprisingly, he just left us. The prisoner looked disappointed before I looked at him.

I took note of his features before he lunged at me, turning into something that looked more like a mix between a werewolf and a cat, which we immediately stunned and sent back to a holding facility

Looks like I have a new thing to have nightmares about soon. A non-Metamorphmagus shapeshifter.

From,  
Harry


	4. Entry 4

Alright.

I had a dream again, this time rather… odd one to put it. First, I was a draconic humanoid creature. Second, I had a harem of four men of the same creature, two of which were Slytherins. Then, I had children, and I was the mother of them all.

It was odd. And curious. It made me wonder how dragons enter their heat cycle. Not that I believe that it can be literal, body temperatures heating up, but I digress. The first thing I should do after would check on Charlie Weasley.

I like the names I gave to my children in the dream, however. I’m keeping Braiden just in case. Maybe Ginny wouldn’t notice.

~~ I would rather forget that I had Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini as a “mate” ~~

I did enjoy that little dream. I mean, it was one where I felt loved, and I had a family, like today. I would’ve more or less settled for a proper one, nonetheless.

 

Dear Journal,

Everything is a mess. It turned out that the MACUSA representative was a fake. Everyone was baffled on how we didn’t find it odd about the accentless representative. They would also never send a representative. Why I didn’t also see it at first baffled me. We remembered that we never usually send representatives to talk to prisoners, only Aurors, and other wizards. We also learn that he was never registered and it was all fake.

The Ministry is on a watchlist today, and the prisoner was released to help us find him. The first thing the prisoner did was approach me and ask if they had some muggle entertainment from the Philippines. I shook my head, and he babbled something about having no respect for small historical countries. How would I know, I never visited that place.

He did reveal some stuff, including that the wizard that spilled saltwater on him was trying to create a small wizard school in the Philippines, and had also collected pairs of the local creatures. He was one of them, barely escaping. He pleaded me to not put him in a zoo.

I feel bad for the person, who I learned was named Jonas. Ginny decided to temporarily give him shelter and I agreed to him, not because he was being kept watch.

He took the spare bedroom.

I wish I knew what was with him. He never struck me as a beast, but rather as a poorly-cared human, like me.

Tomorrow is going to be hard, trying to search that person that managed to trick us. He had no second chance this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the story this entry tells about here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384548/chapters/629550


	5. Entry 5

This is getting weirder and weirder.

I didn’t dream of anything today, but I was immediately called to work. Something about finding the wizard impersonator. I took Jonas with me and went for a quick trip to Diagon Alley, and lo and behold, the “MACUSA Representative” just apprehended outside Ollivander’s with a new wand over his hand. I would walk over towards him and look at his wand. I took it, then sent him to a holding cell again. This is going to be a hard time tomorrow.

I had just learned that this person called himself the “Newt Scamander of the Philippines.” Jonas found that to be surprising as he told me of his collection of Philippine creatures, one male and one female. I also took the chance to ask if there is a Ministry in the said archipelago country.

'We used to be affiliated with MACUSA but we broke off and so far nobody was trying to form a magic council,’ Jonas supplied.

'Why's that?’ I had asked.

He shrugged. ‘Most of the wizards are foreigners who just want to relax. The few locals are hidden within the mountains and basically doesn't leave at all. Some of them migrate to other countries as result.’

That would explain some of the reactions when we confiscated his wands. But surprisingly, he also told me that most of the locals can do wandless magic. And they're all Potions experts and they have created potions to even as simple as cutting hair.

I was sent, along with some American Aurors, to check if they were breaking the Statute of Secrecy. I leave next week. I told everyone.

James asked me to get a photo of a Tikbalang. Lily wanted to follow me. Albus just shrugged.

Have I done anything wrong?


	6. Entry 6

I was dreaming of being me reading what was essentially a story about myself. It was disorienting.


	7. Entry 7

I feel odd today. I just dreamed that I was a woman, but I was still treated as a boy. And I was sorted into Slytherin, so Snape was really taking care of me after I exploded the common room. I still had Hermione as a friend at that time. Ron's face just tells how much he hated me after that.

In other news right now, Ron just became Minister of Magic. I couldn't breathe in excitement. It was really the time for a change. The good news was that my new job will be in effect after I returned home from the Philippines.

For now, however, I got stuck with Draco Malfoy for a whole night in Crabbe Manor's dungeons after a failed bust. I was glad that Ron found my note, or else I would've gotten stuck. There I also realized that he turned into a werewolf after one of the others decided to bite him as revenge for betraying Voldemort. At least my brother-in-law had it easy.

He reminds me of Professor Lupin now. I feel bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the story this entry tells about here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818757/chapters/42041945  
> The entry references this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704125


End file.
